


Worth Fighting For

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy slumped against the window, beautiful autumn leaves passing by on a quaint country road.  She looked to her left, at the person staring intently at the road, and wonders what could have happened if she made a different decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. It's short, and more angsty than I normally write. Sorry. I have no idea.
> 
> Post 2x09.

Amy sat with her head against the window, eyes puffy and nose swollen from a night of crying. Last night was not her finest hour, that’s for sure. She’s not exactly sure why it went so wrong. She should have been happy that her boyfriend (scratch that- EX-boyfriend) wanted to spend time with her. 

Instead, she made a fool of herself, unprepared for the break-up. The worst part was the aftermath. He didn’t say anything as he packed up his things. Just a “goodbye, Amy,” as he left in a huff.

He didn’t even fight for her.

Wasn’t she worth fighting for?

Amy slumped against the window, beautiful autumn leaves passing by on a quaint country road. She looked to her left, at the person staring intently at the road, and wonders what could have happened if she made a different decision. 

**

Jake glanced over at Amy, sitting in the passenger seat, her head slumped against the window. Last night had been interesting, to say the least. What was supposed to be a couple’s getaway had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

Jake felt guilty. He had tried to do something nice, but it backfired. Horribly. 

Witnessing the breakup had been painful. He had seen his amazing partner and friend (best friend, don’t tell Charles) in an awkward and vulnerable situation, and there was nothing he could do to help her. Sophia had been understandably upset. It’s not every day that you witness someone’s very personal breakup, with claims that your boyfriend was the cause. 

Yes, he and Sophia had talked it out, and were still together. But Jake could not forget the look on Amy’s face once they were alone at the table. The vulnerability. The confusion. The tenderness. Jake was pretty sure he also saw longing, but maybe that was his imagination playing tricks on him. Or maybe it was his deep- rooted desire coming to the surface.

“You okay?”

Amy looked over at him. “Yeah, it’s probably for the best. Breakups are so horrible.”

“Want some blue?” She took the bottle and chugged. “Ugh. This flavor is horrible.”

Amy went quiet for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she does when she’s deep in thought (but not like Jake ever noticed that).

She started crying softly. 

“He didn’t even fight for me. Why not? Aren’t I worth fighting for?”

Jake didn’t know how to answer, except with an “I’m sorry, Amy. I wish things were better for you.”

Amy went quiet again, head against the window with a look of despair on her face.

Jake glanced over at her tear-streaked face, and had to look away. He could hear the perp snoring softly in the back seat.

As he drove back to Brooklyn, he knew two things: 1) Teddy was an idiot for letting her go without a fight and 2) if Jake had been in Teddy’s shoes, he would have fought for her.

Because Amy was definitely worth fighting for.


End file.
